Soul Calibur: Souls of the Destined
by ZhangJunyi
Summary: An age of war for power. The Soul Warriors with superior strength and power will decide this battle for the Soul Edge. Will the hell blade finally be destroyed and bring peace to the land... or will it become the abyss the Soul Edge thrives for?


~Soul Calibur: Souls of the Destined~  
  
Author's Notes: I made this an RPG on GameFAQs... but I think it would be fun if I were to make a fanfic out of this. Anyway, your reviews will decide for me. I hope you guys enjoy this preview. :)  
  
A war has started in the land. It has split into two, sending the people into turmoil. The first side, the side of good that are trying to help the people. Their kingdom is called Altora, led by the unsure Prince Gatson, has been more prosperous of the two. Meanwhile, the opposite side of the land has the kingdom of Maltoba, led by the ruthless King Aurotsu. The kingdom of Maltoba is centered around nothing but wishes for total power. There are also other objectives the Maltoba kingdom has been wanting, most likely for their own gain.  
  
The Soul Warriors have chosen their own path... aligning themselves with a certain kingdom due to their ambitions. The ones who live for peace are with Altora. The ones who live for total domination are with Maltoba. Any of them would die for their lord. However, since the Altora king was murdered, loyalties within them have been shaky due to the prince's nervousness in agreeing with his warriors.  
  
The kingdom of Maltoba has Nightmare... the man who persuaded them all to join them by a promise of the Soul Edge. Obviously, he never meant any of it... but it did manage to grab many warriors' attention. Astaroth has been with Nightmare from the beginning, and to gain power with him was always a goal. He had managed to draft the blade master, Raphael, who wanted the sword to secure a girl's safety. They also had Voldo, the psychotic guardian of the pieces of the Soul Edge. Lizardman, the reptilian warrior, also joined Maltoba. The young and hardheaded warrior, Yunsung, also joined their squad wishing to have the Soul Edge to out do his former hero, Hwang. Cervantes De Leon, the once dead seaman, also joined them to take back the Soul Edge for himself. They also drafted the mechanical samurai, Yoshimitsu. Along with that, they have Mitsurugi, the wandering samurai. They have the beautiful temptress with the cursed blade, Ivy, whose only purpose in joining them is to get to Soul Edge and destroy it. They also acquired the changed man to creature, Necrid. She assumed that this team of bloodthirsty men could get a handle on the blade before anyone else and joined them. And their last warrior, Charade, a spawn of evil and the Soul Edge, joined in the search for the rest of the weapon.  
  
The kingdom of Altora has many willing and able fighters as well. The king recruited them soon before his death, promising they will destroy the Soul Edge, saying he had a great method of doing so. The three traveling warriors, the pirate Maxi, the peace finding Kilik, and the seeker of the Soul Calibur, Xianghua have joined the king. Hwang and Seung Mina, joined to destroy the evil sword and to return the young and cocky Yunsung to their village. Taki, the ninja, also joined their quest... for she knows the horror of the Soul Edge first hand. Cassandra and Sophitia join Altora only for the purpose of capturing that demon blade and destroying it in the name of her gods. Talim, Priestess of the Winds, also joined them to help the entire world be free of the carnage of the Soul Edge. Finally, Rock has joined them for a quest of peace and memory of his parents.  
  
The men in the kingdom of Altora has been wanting to go to battle for the longest time... Gatson disapproved of it, declining any offer to even conscript troops. No one has made the first move, making it a stalemate between the two kingdoms... until now.  
  
-----  
  
iCapital of Altora, Bangera  
  
There were people rushing around the city, worried and yelling. Riots were happening all over now, mainly because of what has just happened. The people were busily speaking to each other about the current happenings. There was no peace in Bangera now.  
  
The soldiers attempted to stop the riots without force and ended up being trampled. Eventually, one soldier got sick of it and lashed out with his sword, striking a townsperson down. His comrades stared it him in disbelief while a mob takes the soldier to the ground. They all viciously beat on him until the soldiers broke it up, shoving them all out of the way. The fallen soldier got up a bloody mess and then swung his sword in the air, yelling out a threat. The people backed away as soldiers went towards him. He turned to them waving his sword towards them yelling out something else. By the time he turned around, a villager had stabbed him through the stomach with a dagger.  
  
All hell broke loose then... the soldiers were attacked by the villagers. The soldiers tried to fend off their attacks without taking out their weapons, but they had no choice. Soon, one after another died. Both villagers and soldiers alike suffered casualties. The ground was soaking their blood as if it were nothing. The merchant stands also being destroyed along with the piling corpses./I  
  
"All of you desist immediately!" Iyelled the hero, Hwang, while sprinting into the crowd of people. They all continued to fight around him, not many even heard his voice. Hwang gripped his blade in his hands, gritting his teeth and looking around angrily./I "I said be quiet or I'll slaughter the lot of you!"  
  
IHwang's yells had no effect on them. He tried to break up the ceaseless fighting without the use of his blade. He started to beat some sense into the townspeople and the soldiers. He let out an angry yell while beating all around him up. The soul warrior turned around to them all and then took out his sword.  
  
He had a large scowl as he unsheathed it. The hero held it in front of him. Sparks crackled around it, slowly a red flame started inside it. The ones closer to him stopped instantly, staring at him. Hwang started a yell, going from soft to loud. The energy around the warrior's blade glowed brightly. He then held it up high with a loud scream, the energy in the sword blasting into the sky high above the ground level. The thin red energy beam flared out the sides a little. This red beam of energy went to the clouds and beyond... and it caught the attention of everyone in the city of Bangera.  
  
Hwang then fell to his knees, holding himself up with his katana while breathing heavily. Sweat covered his forehead as he attempted to regain his breath. All around him stayed silent... none dared to speak. They feared this man's power... the power in his soul. Hwang managed to stand up, watching the people around him take a few steps back. He whipped his forehead and then said,/I "Now then... No more fighting."  
  
-----  
  
IBangera's Castle  
  
A woman with a black hair and a tight red and black suit walks into the throne room with a scowl on her face. She marched right up to the prince, her face beat red. Another girl ran behind her and said,/I "Taki... Please don't do this! It's just not-"  
  
"Shut. Up. Talim." Isnarled Taki, still staring at the prince. Talim went to say some more but decided against it. There was no way that she could stop her now. She simple went towards the entrance and waited around the corner./I  
  
"Well... Incase you haven't noticed, there is mayhem on the streets. Partially because Tanfeng was attacked with no chance of winning." said Taki at Gatson.  
  
Gatson stood up shakily and went to the left. His face with his black hair and green eyes had a look of pure regret on his face. He wore a dark blue light armor with a golden fringe. He managed to sputter out, "I... I never meant for this to happen... I just didn't think it was-"  
  
"You didn't think it was, what? Important to put many troops on the border of our kingdoms? Leave a few stranded there without reinforcements?" said Taki.  
  
Prince Gatson turned to walk away, but Taki stepped in front of him with the same angry expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes while speaking to him. "You are pathetic… not at all like your father. Your father was a great ruler, whereas you are nothing but a Prince of Fools." Irung her voice, still rather calm, though stern.  
  
Gatson hung his head in shame... for he knew it was true. He merely said, "I... I know... But I didn't mean too... I just tried to-" he said before interrupted.  
  
"Tried to what? Tried to destroy this kingdom your father has given you? Why gave it to you boggles my mind... for you are a pathetic excuse for a man..." with that, Taki pulled back a fist, clenching it tightly, and with a punch to the stomach, all her frustrations of working for the prince, rather than the king, was let out.  
  
She went on speaking, brutally cutting down the prince even more./I "I hope you are proud of yourself. You are the cause of an entire city's massacre. You could have saved them, should you have listened to us. Instead you found it possible to keep the peace. Sadly, that is hardly the case as you see now. Those lives were your responsibility... thus, it is your fault they died. Hold onto any thoughts you may have dispelling my claims, but know they aren't true and the blood is still on your hands."  
  
ITaki watched the prince looking like a poor shell of a man on the ground, trying with all his strength not to weep. She scoffed and then turned and walked away. Her last words for the prince were, " Simply pitiful..."  
  
IThe prince was left holding his stomach in pain as he fell to the ground. Tears formed in his eyes while he felt the pain. It wasn't so much pain as it was his shame that Taki had pointed out in immense detail. He choked back the tears as he kneeled prone on the ground on three hands, one holding his stomach.  
  
Two girls started to walk into the room, as Taki passed, they took a step back to avoid her. She glared at them with her fury while she turned the corner. One girl with blond hair and a blue shirt, followed by a brunette with a blue shirt walked towards the prince.  
  
The girl with the brown hair started to help up the prince, but was violently shoved away. The prince stayed on all fours, tears flowing freely now. Sophitia wanted to comfort him, but couldn't start before he started yelling./I "She was right! All of it was true! I am indeed a sad being... unworthy to rule at all... I am even unworthy of being a court jester!"  
  
ISophitia looked at her sister, Cassandra, with a very sorrow-filled expression on her face. Cassandra had one just as sad on hers. Sophitia then grabbed Gatson's arm and said,/I "You know... your father wouldn't be sitting here, feeling sorry for himself. He would have been fixing his problems... That is what made him such a grand ruler."  
  
IGatson stood up as tears kept streaming from his eyes. And with a still very upset tone of voice, he screamed./I "But I am not my father! I am but a mere shell of his greatness... I have already started ruining his kingdom with my inability to perform simple tasks... If only... If only…"  
  
ICassandra then spoke up, trying to rise Gatson's spirits and make him feel less hurt./I "If only he wasn't killed by that bastard Nightmare? Without his armor, no one knew he was truly that man... We all just assumed it was Siegfried. We had no way to even stop him, for he and the king were alone. Don't keep blaming yourself... Instead, find a reason to prove yourself and fix your problems. Your father left this kingdom to you for a reason!"  
  
IPrince Gatson started to slump to his throne, where he hung his head and covers his eyes, still weeping. He refused to let their words sink in and dug his heels in further by saying,/I "Just go..."  
  
ISophitia took a step towards him with Cassandra, only to be screamed at./I "I SAID GO!"  
  
ISophitia and Cassandra looked at each other... bowing their heads and sighing deeply. There was nothing they could say to help the prince when he was in this state. They both retreated around the corner to see Talim. She was sitting slumped against the wall looking down in deep thought. When the two sister passed she said,/I "Is he... alright?"  
  
ICassandra shook her head slowly and replied by saying,/I "I'm afraid not... Taki's words really took a toll on him. He is very upset by it."  
  
ITalim kept staring at the ground in deep thought... silently she said to herself./I "Gatson..."  
  
-----  
  
ICapital of Maltoba, Arkon  
  
A man with jet-black hair and brown eyes sat in his black and red throne. His black and dark red armor shines faintly from the dimmed candles around him. He sat in this eerie room with a grin on his face, feeling good about himself. Felling good because he had just commanded the first attack on Altora.  
  
A woman with white hair dressed in a tight and very skimpy purple outfit walked towards this man. She smiled, her violet lips only emphasizing her joy./I "Aurotsu... you seem very pleased with yourself."  
  
IKing Aurotsu laughed wickedly and then said,/I "As I should be... This war is clearly ours. The pathetic prince is nothing like his father, and now that the king is gone... there is no way that they have any chance of winning!"  
  
IIvy smiled and then turned her head to the burning candles around her. She then said,/I "You would really think he would have the intelligence to at least be prepared."  
  
"Ah... thus is the life of a moron. An army led by a mindless idiot will always end up in a massacre," Ireplied Aurotsu chuckling to himself./I  
  
"Hahaha... of course he does have some able bodied men with him. Those warriors have quite a bit of power." Isaid Ivy while turning back to Aurotsu.  
  
Aurotsu scoffed at the comment./I "Don't think of such things... it's nonsense. We have the upper hand. Their warriors pale in comparison to ours."  
  
IIvy raised an eyebrow at him and said,/I "I'm not so sure... You shouldn't underestimate them so..."  
  
"Nonsense! We will already have three of them done with by the end of this battle! Well... two will be done with. Another may be 'persuaded' to join us." Isaid Aurotsu in an outburst.  
  
Ivy smiled and walked closer to him./I "It seems to me that you have a plan..."  
  
IAurotsu had a wide grin on his face as he turned his head slightly and replied with,/I "Well if you must know, Nightmare is on it. He has brought Voldo and Yoshimitsu with him. I am also sure that Cervantes will be able to pull off his task too..."  
  
IA hushed hum came from Ivy's mouth as she leaned in closer, putting her hand on his cheek./I "Perhaps... we should celebrate your genius."  
  
IThe King smiled looked into her eyes while saying,/I "Perhaps we should..."  
  
IIvy put her other hand on his opposite cheek and started to kiss him on the lips. Just then, the red and black armored samurai, Mitsurugi barged in. Ivy awkwardly quit it and quickly went beside Aurotsu. Mitsurugi thought it was odd, but decided to go on with what he was going to say./I "Aurotsu, you must know that your plan is going well. I have received news that Tanfeng is now at our mercy. Those pathetic fools currently stand no chance. It's only a matter of time until the city is ours and those two warriors are ours."  
  
IAurotsu cleared his throat, glancing briefly at Ivy and then back at the samurai./I "Yes... and I suppose we anticipated the other one's coming arrival correctly?"  
  
IMitsurugi threw his head back and laughed,/I "Exactly how you said he would, my lord. Cervantes has also gone to his place to meet him."  
  
IAurotsu couldn't help but look back at Ivy once more before replying,/I "Yes... We shall make sure that these fools know who they are dealing with."  
  
-----  
  
ICity of Altora, Tanfeng  
  
Cries of pain were heard all around the city. Blood and bodies were scattered around the flame stricken city of Tanfeng. Most of these bodies were from Altora... for they were merely villagers, not warriors. Most were fleeing with their wife and children, however the ruthless Maltoba soldiers wouldn't allow it. They managed to search and destroy all men, women, and children in the area. The strongest tried helping the others out of the city. But even they were over came easily by the masses of soldiers surrounding them. Smoke filled the air... as if calling for help from others... others who were unable to help because they were dead.  
  
A family started fleeing out of the village, running past all the burning wreckage. They stopped once a flash appeared in front of them, and there was a man with green robes and a white mask in front of him holding a katana yelling out,/I "Namu namu namu!"  
  
IThe family ran from him, but Yoshimitsu had cut down the father of the family in a second after he turned. The woman and two sons started to weep, still running. Yoshimitsu then appeared in front of them once more, cackling evilly and yelling out,/I "Rrrrrrepent for your sins... in hell!"  
  
IQuickly, he slashed the two sons in the chest, then he appeared behind the woman and put the sword to her neck. Laughing maniacally, the woman fell limp on his body. Swarms of Maltoba soldiers stormed past the mechanical swordsman as he threw the corpse to the ground. He then disappeared once more.  
  
Elsewhere in the town, many families were hiding in a building that seemed untouched of the burning rubble and wreckage. They were all weeping silently, the men trying to calm them so they wouldn't be caught. Just then, the door opened and a man yelled out,/I "Hey! I see 'em!"  
  
ISuddenly, a few loud thuds were heard and the soldier was hurled at the crowd of people and sent lifelessly before them. A voice of the former pirate captain, Maxi, was heard./I "Hey... Are you all ok down there?"  
  
IBefore the nunchaku-wielding warrior could get an answer, a few more soldiers came towards him, all brandishing swords. Maxi's weapons glowed to his side with a green aura around it. He scoffed arrogantly and said,/I "Do you alone think you have a chance?"  
  
IThe soldiers looked on at him, attempting to stay strong and show no fear. They kept looking at his weapon, rather than at him. It was hard to focus on the man itself when it was the nunchaku that was flaring the soul power. Maxi then went on with the taunting./I "Well then... ready?"  
  
IWith amazing agility, Maxi kicked off the ground once, then on the second step, he swung his fist at the stomach of the first soldier. The two others got their guard up. Maxi quickly elbowed the first soldier in the side of the head, forcing him to collapse to the ground and then whipped his nunchaku across the head of another warrior. Blood squirted from the side of his head as he fell. Maxi watched the other soldier, and in the corner of his eye, he saw the soldier he beat up first. He was reaching for his sword. Maxi stomped on his hand and then switched his nunchaku from his one hand to the other from behind his back and slammed it down onto the head of the soldier, making a sickening thud.  
  
As Maxi stared at the final one, he was running towards him. The pirate ducked down and threw him over his shoulder. And he pressed his foot on the fallen soldiers neck. He then said, rather cocky-like,/I "I guess this means I win..."  
  
IMaxi hadn't noticed, but a soldier was coming towards him from behind. However, that soldier let out a scream of pain and Xianghua was behind him./I "You really have to watch your back more often, Maxi."  
  
IMaxi swung his still glowing nunchaku at the chest of the soldier he had thrown down. His life was ended with that hit, crushing his rip cage. Maxi twirled his nunchaku around, alternating from one arm to another, then holstering them./I "Why? I know you'll always have my back. Speaking of having our back... has Kilik arrived with men yet?"  
  
IXianghua shook her head and then walked by the building to see the people inside. They all looked rather afraid down there, hugging each other./I "I'm afraid Kilik hasn't arrived yet... Though we should expect him soon."  
  
IMaxi scoffed and then turned his back to the building, keeping watch for anyone else. He turned his head to Xianghua and then said,/I "Damn it... what the hell was said at that meeting with Gatson and the others. Weren't we supposed to have soldiers?"  
  
"You know how stubborn that prince could be... He could have decided against it." /Ireplied Xianghua while walking towards the people.  
  
Maxi followed behind her, still facing the entrance of this beat up building./I "Figures... he sure did call that wrong. Have you saved any of the others yet?"  
  
IXianghua glanced at Maxi and then replied by saying,/I "Yes, a few families... I have managed to avoid their soul warriors though. From what I've heard, they sent Yoshimitsu."  
  
IMaxi let out a grunt as he swung his weapon into the wall, denting the hard bricks./I "This is making me mad... Not only are we defenseless, these people are dying all around us because of it!" Iexclaimed Maxi, then walking out of the building./I  
  
IXianghua meant to see if they were all fine, but following Maxi seemed more important./I "Wait! We can do this... once Kilik arrives, then we should be able to help any survivors escape."  
  
IMaxi turned his head to the side and spit. He turned it back and started to walk deeper into the city./I "Yeah... but I am going to search for others... watch them will ya? If the coast is clear, try getting them out."  
  
IXianghua nodded and kept watch for all of them around. Unknown to her, there was a man on the top of the roof of that building, watching all her movements. The burning fires overcame his silent hiss. A man in a purple armor, surrounded by many bandages, was getting ready to attack... Voldo was ready to start his manslaughter./I 


End file.
